King
King only has a last name, that's how badass he is. Most notable for his homosexual relationship with Edison Trent. After shedding his first name, King ascended into godhood. Several years later, he crowned himself King of the Iron Badasses, a notorious pirate group he created prior to ascension. Tragically, he himself would cause the downfall of the gang, as twelve years after being formed after he accidently flew into a star, killing the gang's only member, himself. Most notable members of the gang include several renown figures, such as King, King and King. Upon death he held his funeral by shooting his remains into a black hole and detonating them with space napalm, effectively restarting his life cycle. Currently, King chills at some bar getting wasted and doing jack shit with his immortal self Baldness Trent was window shopping on planet Manhattan one day for spaceship parts and leather jackets when he went into space to meet his friend King. King was a police officer who was fighting the space gangs who had spaceships and shot at the others because they were bad people. Trent was a space ganger before, but so was King so they had a lot in common. Trent went to space and said to king "what are we going to do today kings" and King said "Follow me to my Chateau." So they went to King's Chateau which was located in the Colorado system. Colorado was a system that had planets and a bunch of stuff in it that was hard to fly through so Trent and King had to fly slow and not fast, which was bad because their spaceships were low on gas. Trent began smoking space marijuana and then so did king because they passed it between their spaceships with the robot arms. "Trent how come you are smoking the space marijuana" said King as he dodged an asteroid. Trent said it was because he had to take his mind off of something. Both of them were completely high by now. So Trent said "because i want you to suck my cock kinG" and king was surprised but not really. Then king told trend "I already do taht is why i got an enjection into my lips to make them bigger" But then liberty rouges attacked them and shot at them with laser beams that were fast and not easy to dodge. During the fight trent's ship exploded and king was unhappy because he had lost his friend, but then king saw that trent was flying through space because he turned his leather jacket into a glider and was riding the solar wind. Trent landed on king's spaceship he went inside. Once inside of king's spaceshpi he took off his pants and not his jacket because trent liked his jacket. King began sucking trent's cock, slowly at first, but then gradually faster and faster and trent climaxed all over king's face and king took his rag out of his pocket and used trent's semen to whipe to shine his head. "so that's how you do it" trent said, at last understanding why king's head was bald. police. "i guess I gouiht through that fine?" said John. Lovers in space Edison Trent Bobby Hazard Junko Zane Bruce Hammer